Never Cry Wolf
by xXxswiggsterxXx
Summary: I don’t own Gilmore girls or the title... the title is a great book by Farley Mowat... not the point... Rory and jess from the beginning... some stuff is the same some isn't if your going to read it review it... because well its common courtesy
1. to late to see

This is my first attempt at Gilmore girls anything… I've never actually seen the season where jess and Rory are together… I have no idea how it goes… so this is completely AU and totally my own timeline

Gilmore girls however doesn't belong to me… or else I would know what the hell was happening

She was perfect… that's what she did… and I was a disaster to everyone… except her. I knew as soon as I stepped foot in this town I didn't belong. I was the punk from New York. I was a classic character really. In New York no one would have looked at me twice. I looked so regular there. But here in this town, I stood out, and maybe I should be happy about that, because maybe that's why she noticed me. ….. my point is that Rory Gilmore was my complete opposite… and they always said opposites attract


	2. charming

Ok that first chapter thing… just an introduction… yea…. Ok don't own Gilmore girls and such so here you go next chappy

I saw her, the very first day I stepped off the bus I saw her and I wanted her… I wanted to nail her like so many other nameless girls…. But then I went to dinner at her house. I had figured she was just another bimbo. I mean the first time I saw her was at a pretty good distance. But as soon as I saw her up close, in her room with all those books I new she wasn't just another girl. I had tried talking to a girl about books once I think her name was amber but that's not the point the point is that when I tried talking to one of my girl friends about books it hadn't exactly been pretty.

the girls I dated until weren't ever exactly anything to right home about. Then she came along with her crazy coffee addiction and insatiable apatite. She was smart and funny and read as much as I did. All these books that I thought only I read. Just when I thought I was the last person on earth that actually read for there own enjoyment I walked into a room full of book and there she was a beautiful girl sitting on the bed… the only thing that would have made it better was if she was not wearing clothes… that would have been great.

Anyways…

She was the town's princess I was soon to find out… top of everything she did and she could do no wrong in any ones eyes… I remember when lorilie said that to me. "Rory is the closest thing you will ever find to perfect and everyone knows it"

I had looked at her and I had seen something familiar flash in my eyes… the same emotion that I felt every time that I was any where near Liz… she looked desperate to get away, desperate to get out to leave. She looked like she would give anything t be gone. But it was just a flash and in a moment her smile returned. But in that moment I had seen it all, 1 day in town and I new the princess's secret… she wanted out and she wanted out bad

Yes it was short…. But I want to get opinion on it before I get all into it…. so tell me what you think…. If you think I should go with it be like EVA keep it up… ifnot be like Eva you're a fuckin dumbass stop writing things your wasteing our space…. Ok

Its cool

Peace


	3. 321bang

After dinner Luke and Lorelei went out onto the porch… probably to do something dirty since they had been making love to each other with there eyes all through dinner… that just left me and Rory in the house… by ourselves.

"sooo are Luke and Lorelei…"

"Oh no, its so funny they both want each other so bad but neither will admit it,. its been going on since the day we moved to this town"

"When?"

"When what"

"I thought you were miss. perfect but you sure aren't perceptive"

She glared oh man it was funny little miss sweet and sensitive doing her best to be intimidating. I smirked

"We moved here when I was three"

"And you notice the sexual tension between luke and lorilie… when you were three?"

"No more like 12."

"Huh"

"Are you gunna help me clean up?"

"Why should I"

"Because we just fed you dinner"

"You didn't even cook it yourself"

"Do you have a multiple personality problem?" she was getting a little angry… but it was still amusing to me

"Do you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Living in denial are we?"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about that's not denial that me being pissed at you for being elusive"

I picked up a plate and began washing it "so what book are you reading now?"

"I'm seriously thinking you have multiple personalities"

"Well that conversation was a little heavy for a first meeting"

She scowled a little and turned back to the sink "I'm reading To Kill a Mocking bird"

"classic"

"yea I've read it before but I like to read books at least twice t get the full meaning"

"true…. That book has a lot of meaning behind it"

"yea"

That was official one of the longest conversation I had ever had with anyone… let alone a girl, and it involved books. Maybe my stay in this town wasn't going to be that bad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later at the diner

"So jess, what did you think of the Gilmore's?"

"What did you think of Lorelei?"

"What is that supposed to mean" Luke snapped. Hmmm so Rory was right

"Nothing, they seem a little insane"

"They are. But they are my best customers so you'll get used to it"

"Who ever said I didn't like it"

Then I went into my room… that was my favorite pass time. Saying something weird then leaving. It confused people and got them all worked up.

3….2….1….. Bang bang bang …. Luke was right on schedule I opened my door

"Hmmm?"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours Uncle Luke"

"Rory has a boyfriend"

"Huh"

"Jess don't try to pull any crap"

"Me? Never."

"Jess I'm serious she's not for you to corrupt"

"What if she wants to be corrupted?" I had to ask, see f anyone else had noticed what it took me ten minuets in the same room as this girl to notice

"She doesn't Jess just leave it"…. and these were the people who supposedly loved her.

He left with out another word. This was a weird town. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Rory. Uncle Luke was wrong… I didn't want to corrupt her, I wanted to save her. Wait that was way to corny… time to read.

Jess pulled out the copy of Howl he had stolen off her shelf and began reading through it, pen ready to write down his thoughts on it

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yea I didn't wait for any reviews I just went… so whatever

Peace

eva


	4. if you love him so much

Ok just so you all know its summer time…. Because summer is the best time ever

Oh yea and I hate how I portray Lorelei but it has to be that way for the story to work so please don't be mad

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

Jess rolled over and looked at the clock…. It was time for his shift at the dinner…he could get up and go down to work…. But that wouldn't be in consistence with his rebel ways… hmmm decisions decisions. Of course if he got up he would probably see her. It had been a week since diner at her house, and they had really hit it off since then. Every day she was at the diner, two or three times.

Jess rolled out of bed and walked to the shower he turned on the water and got in... 10 minuets later he got out and got dressed and ran down to the diner.

"Wow jess your on time today"

"Yup"

The bell above the door rang and in walked the Gilmore's. Jess grabbed his pad and pencil and walked over to them.

"Morning" Lorelei chirped

"Morning what'll it be?"

"Pancakes for me please" what was with Rory and pancakes… she always wanted pancakes

"French toast thanks"

Jess walked away and slapped the order on the counter. Then he walked back over to there table. "Hey Rory I started this great new book yesterday"

"What is it called?"

"Grendel by john gardener It's a look at human nature from a non human perspective. Really interesting."

"Wow sounds interesting"

"It is I'll lend it to you when I'm done"

"Is it going to \ have note in it like Howl did?"

"Of course"

"you know what there this great bookstore like a block down from here you want to go check it out today?"

"Sure I get off at noon"

"Ok see you then"

"Sound good" and I walked away, so much for that boyfriend. Rory Gilmore had just asked me on a date.

I stood at the counter waiting for there food to be ready and I could hear Lorelei and Rory talking.

"Rory what the hell was that"

"Ummm well Jess ad I both like books, so I figured we would enjoy going to the book store together"

"What about Dean"

"What about him"

"He's been nothing but good to you; you can't just drop him and go on a date with some guy you just meant"

"Jess isn't some guy and I can do what ever I want"

"No jess is making you do strange things I don't like it maybe you should just stay away from him, go to a movie with Dean today."

"If you're so in love with Dean why don't you date him" with that Rory got up and stormed past me "Jess I'll see you at noon"

I smirked at her "see you later Rory"

Lorelei jumped up. "Jess you better not go near Rory today, I don't know how you did it but my daughter isn't acting like herself and I don't like it. it only started when she met you so I don't want you near her"

"it sure seems to me that she wants me near her"

Lorelei turned and stormed out. I turned to the counter Caesar can you make that order to go"

Ten minuets later I was walking out of the diner with a bag under my arm and four coffees, I figured she needed three. I walked over to the Gilmore residents and knocked on the door. "go away" came the voice from inside, I recognized it as Rory's

"I brought food"

She opened the door; it looked like she had been crying.

"you ok?"

"Jess I don't know if you should be here"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Jess…"

"Rory it's a simple question answer it"

"Sit down"

I kind of smiled at her and set down the food.

"So are you ok?"

"Not really"

"Want to talk about it?" that was a first… I never asked for talking.

"I just don't know. my mom and I used to be so close we did everything together and we told each other everything…" she stopped for a minuet, but she wasn't waiting for me to say something she was thinking.

"Then I don't know we started growing apart. She clings to the belief that I' perfect, I just don't want to be perfect anymore… I can't do it. Everything's to perfect. My moms my best friend, my grandparents love me, I am top of my class, and my boyfriends mr. jock but he wont ever push to do anything!"

That made me look up…. So she was horney… hmm I could help her with that.

She looked up to; I looked her right in the eye and smirked. She looked down quickly.

"Uh I thought you had to work till noon"

"Yea Luke got pissed at me and said I could take the rest of the day off if I stayed out of his way"

"Ok so you want to go to the book store?"

"Sure, we can catch a movie after words or whatever "

"Sounds good"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ok 4 th chapter

Peace 3 peace and love

eva


	5. knock knock who's there?

Ok heres chapter 5…. And you better be damn happy about it because if I could describe my life with one word it would be : ROCKIN …. So I took off of my insane schedule to write for you people…. You better like it… and if you don't… I really don't care.

And the six hours at the book store it is physically possible my mom does it all the time

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The day had gone amazingly so far, we had stayed at the book store for 6 hours, then we had gone to the movies and watched some old Alfred Hitchcock thing at the apple tree theater… the pop corn was terrible, the place smelled vaguely of piss and cigarettes but it only cost us a dollar each…. That's why I paid….now we were walking home.

We were like a block away from her house when she turned to me "Jess I don't want to go home"

"We can go hang out somewhere else…."

"Ok"

"soooooo where is there in this town?"

"No where that's not already closed, scratch that lets go home and hang out at my house"

"Oh that's a sheer stroke of brilliants if I ever heard one"

"We don't have to see Lorelei"

"You do know that invisibility cloaks were just a figment of J.K. Rowling's imagination right?"

"No I mean we could climb through my window"

"You used to be such a good girl what happened to you"

"You've known me for a week what do you know"

"That was some nice quality sarcasm darlin"

"Whatever you want to or not"

"Sure"

They walked the last block to her house and passed the window to the living room. They could see Lorelei sitting watching T.V.

"so much for being worried"

"hm"

They walked quietly over to the open window and pushed it further up

"Ladies first"

"So polite" she said rolling her eyes

She climbed in and I followed.

"So we're in your bedroom what ever do you want to do now?"

"Just sit your ass down"

"You're sending mixed signals"

"I' feeling mixed things" she met my eye on that one

"Huh" I said still looking at her I leaned a little closer and she didn't look away. In fact she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. WOW. I opened my mouth a little and licked her lips I leaned forward she leaned back. My hand ran down her leg. Wow this girl could kiss, and her boy friend never pushed her… conclusion I'm coming to is that this kid didn't have a dick.

She ran her hand down my back then back up then into my hair"

Knock knock knock "hey Rory Deans here to see you" the door opened way to fast… faster then humanly possible I'd say. Result: me and Rory were caught in an extremely compromising position.

I jumped up. But Lorelei and the kid that was clearly Rory's boyfriend had seen it all.

"Rory what the hell" Lorelei was pissed, but not as pissed as Dean.

"umm jess was just ummm"

"she passed out…. Mouth to mouth was necessary"I smirked…. Dean swung I ducked and he hit the wall

"Dean stop it"

"Rory how could you do this to me…. I loved you"

"yea but you see I don't think I really knew how to handle that love it was to much… it smothered me" dean turned around and stormed out, that left and if looks could kill we'd be six feet under.

"How could you do that Rory?"

"Do what mom?"

"Cheat on dean, break his heart, this isn't like you, you don't just invite random boys into your bedroom you can't I wont allow it"

"Hypocrite"

"DO NOT SAY THAT TO ME"

"What the truth?"

"Jess get out… I need to talk to my daughter alone… you're clearly a bad influence and you're not welcome here"

"getting rid of jess wont get rid of these feelings mom" as im walking away I feel rory join me

"RORY GET BACK HERE"

"Don't worry mother… I'll be back…. Someday"

"Rory please"

But it was to late… Rory was getting out, she was living her dream…. I was just lucky enough to be the one to get out with her

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

PEACE & Love

eva


End file.
